Once Upon A Mamma Mia!
by FaerieTales4ever
Summary: A/U: A month before her 16th birthday and coming of age ball, Queen Regina's daughter Everly finds three love letters written to her mother the year she was born, all from three different men. Determined to find the father she never knew, she invites them to her ball unannounced. What will happen when Regina sees her lovers for the first time in 16 years? OUAt Mamma Mia!


**A/N: This is a OUAT/Mamma Mia based story as a prize for Jessie Hodges for winning the Quiz in our Facebook Group. It will be a multichip and each chapter is inspired by a song from the musical. Can you guess which song inspired this chapter? :D Enjoy!**

**Also, I make Fanfiction covers and photo edits for other authors! To check out my work, click on my deviantART account link on my profile and PM me or Note me if you're interested! I love doing them and I will do them for any fandom as long as I have character names and a summary of the story! Any other details or preferences you have are welcome as well! :D**

**Hope you enjoy. As always I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

* * *

1

**Wish Upon A Star **

_It's not childish to wish on stars. At least, not here. Here, wishing on stars is a common occurrence. Stars are all about belief. And believe is all about having hope, and hope, is all about faith. This place was built on faith. _

Everly Mills held the three precious invitations close to her heart. All her life she had dreamed of finding him, of finding her father. And now, three days before her 16th birthday and coming-of-age ball, she might finally get her chance. She pulled her cloak up tighter to her chin, trying to keep out the chill of the late night autumn sea breeze as she inched closer to the dock. Her ebony hair blended in with the black sky, but the full moon gleamed brightly. She sprinted to the ferry port, green eyes darting back and forth. Carefully, she untied the bundle of letters, relishing the feeling of the receivers' names on her tongue as she placed each one in the mailbox to await the morning mail and trade boats.

"Robin Merriman, Killian Jones, and Jefferson Chapelier." They were each so different, but all of them had one thing in common: Regina. They had all courted her mother the year she was born; one of them had to be her father.

Everly crossed her fingers behind her back and looked up, her eyes settling on the biggest, brightest star. The one her mother called the North Star. Regina had always said that no matter where anyone lived in the world, if they kept their eye on the North Star, it would lead them home. The girl shut her eyes, part of her knew this was ridiculous, not just the fact that a 15 year old was clinging to such a childish tradition, but her whole entire plan. Sending three strange men -whom she only knew existed from some old postcards of her mom's that she'd come across while cleaning –invitations to a royal ball in honor of her mother, a ball that was actually Everly's coming of age party, because one of them _might be_ the father she'd longed to know her whole life? What was she thinking?

She couldn't imagine what her mother would say when she found out; Regina hardly ever mentioned her father, or rather, fathers. All she said when Everly asked her what happened to him was that it was a autumn romance and that he left her as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Something about that explanation had always seemed wrong to Everly, even at a young age. What kind of father would just up and leave with no explanation whatsoever? Regina was hiding something, apparently, more than one something. For years, she'd wanted to know more, and for years Regina had denied her.

She loved her mother dearly, but she could never quite shake the feeling that a part of her was missing. Her mother always said they were all each other would ever need, and Everly never had the heart to tell her she felt different. Even with all her Queenly duties since she had inherited the throne from her widowed father Henry-her mother had died in childbirth- when he retired to be a jewel maker six years ago, she could tell her mother was lonely. Since claiming the throne, she'd been approached by countless suitors from other kingdoms wanting to marry her an earn their place as king alongside her, but each one she had politely declined, save a very few.

On those rare occasions when her mother did go out, Everly would stay up all night, waiting for her to come back so she could hear how it went, but it was always the same. Regina would come home wearing a painted smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, knowing that her daughter would be waiting to hear what happened. Everly had always known the smile was fake. And the tired, one-word answers her mother gave seemed to prove her point. The Queen was lonely. Much as she tried to hide it, there was something missing from her life.

Everly had always wanted a father, and Regina needed someone to make her happy again. Everly suspected that the reason she could never be happy with any of the suitors, who had come to call, was that she was still in love with the princess' father-whoever he may be.

It was one of those nights, when her mother came home from a date she'd only accepted out of courtesy, that Everly had vowed to find him. Regina's smile had been even larger and more plastered on her face than usual, meaning the date had been particularly awful. She'd retreated to her room, but her daughter didn't have to be outside the door to know she was crying.

After that, she started looking for clues everywhere she could think of. Most of the time, she came up with nothing. It was only when she'd gone in the attic, searching for one her mother's old relics, something special to complete her outfit for the ball, that she found the post cards.

* * *

(Flashback) _"Stop squirming!" the castle seamstress scolded the princess for the tenth time that morning._

_ Everly giggled, "Sorry Heidi, but you keep pricking me!" _

_ The older woman huffed, "If you'd stop wiggling, maybe we wouldn't have that problem! Now shush so I can pin this hem on straight," she tried to sound irritated around her mouthful of pins, but Everly could see the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips. _

_ The princess smiled. Heidi had been making her dresses since she was old enough to walk. The woman was almost like a grandmother to her, though no one would ever guess she had a sensitive side when they first saw her. Heidi was a broadly built woman, with intense blue eyes and sharp, intimidating features. She could beat up men twice her size with little difficulty. Anyone who looked at her would know right away that she wasn't one to fool around. If Heidi wanted something done, it got done, no questions asked. _

_ According to Grandpa Henry, she had been his friend since childhood and served with him when he was a military general, shortly before his older brother Andrew passed and he had to take the throne. When he resigned, he tried to convince his proceeding officer to let her take the job. He agreed, but Heidi declined and followed Henry to royal life instead, picking back up her old hobby of sewing and becoming better everyday. It wasn't long before she became a royal seamstress. _

_ Everly had seen the way she looked at her grandfather. She loved him that much was clear. At least, it was to everyone but Henry. The running joke between Everly and her mother was that if he didn't realize it soon, Heidi was going to drop kick some sense into him one of these days. And from the shade of red her face turned whenever he was blind to her constant advances, neither one of them had a hard time believing it. _

_ "Alright dear, all done." The seamstress' voice drew the girl from her thoughts. She smiled down at the other woman as she hobbled toward the mirror to make sure she like the alterations before they were sewn in. The dress was classic princess, with a big, flowing skirt and every possible kind of glitter. All the alterations were perfect, as usual, but Everly still felt like something was missing. When she confessed her feelings to her mother later that night, Regina suggested she check the attic. _

_ An hour later, she sat on her haunches in front of a large wooden trunk, looking through some old dresses of her mother's, trying to get ideas. At the bottom of the trunk, there was a particularly old looking wine colored gown, with a simple roused skirt, cinched waist, long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Everly immodestly loved it, and, trailing it behind her, went to ask her mother if it was too late to change the design of her dress to something similar._

_ As she made her way down the winding stairs, the dress got caught on a banister. She winched as she heard the fabric tear with a large Riiip! Turning around to inspect the damaged, the girl gasped at what she saw. A gaping hole big enough to fit her hand through had ruined the right side of the dress. She lifted it up, trying to see it in better light and wondering if Heidi would be able to fix it before her mother found out. The rip was large, but not as bad as she thought. She folded the dress carefully, trying to use the skirt to conceal the tear in case her mother saw her as she made her way to her room. Just as she started to head up the stares, she noticed three small papers that had fallen on the floor. Picking them up, she realized they were letters, each addressed to her mother and each from a different man. Her eyes grew impossibly wide as she scanned the contents of the letters. They were love notes! _

_ "My dearest Regina," one read, "I know we have only just met, but last night was one of the best nights of my entire life. You make me happy in way only one other person has been able to do before. I hope to see you again." it was signed Robin Merriman. _

_ The other two were echoes of the first, both adoring letters to her mother, both from different men. When Everly looked at the dates, she was shocked. "These were all sent about ten months before my birthday!" she whispered excitedly. She was going to have to ask her mother about them. She hid them in her skirt pocket and crept up the stairs._

* * *

And she _had _been planning to tell her mother. But when Regina saw the dress, even without noticing the rip, she'd turned white as a ghost.

_"Wh-where did you get that?" she asked, her voice shaking. _

_ Everly just looked at her, confused, "The dress?" she asked, careful not to expose the rip. _

_ Regina nodded. _

_ "Fr-from your trunk," the girl stuttered, "The one you told me I could look in to find something to go with my gown."_

_ Regina pursed her lips, and Everly could tell that she was contemplating what to say next. She wondered if her mother was thinking about the notes. Before the Queen could say anything Everly rushed on. _

_ "It's such a beautiful dress Mom, exactly what I want to wear for the party."_

_ Her mother's brow furrowed, "You want to change your design this late?" she asked uncertainly, "Heidi has been working on you're other dress since June."_

_ Everly's long bangs dropped over her face as she chewed on her lip, "I know Mom, and it's a gorgeous dress, I'm sure I'll have plenty of places to wear it," she peaked out from behind her curtain of hair to see her mother eyeing her. The gaze wasn't critical, but the Queen certainly wasn't sold on the idea. "I just," Everly continued, "I can just picture you in this dress, it must've looked great on you." _

_ This earned her a small smile._

_ "And, well, I was hoping I might…meet someone…at, at the ball. And as pretty as my dress is, I don't- I don't want to go in front of the whole kingdom looking like another stuck up princess ya know?" _

_ Regina gave a small nod and her face softened a bit. _

_ Everly grinned, "When, if, I meet someone, I want to meet them, you know, as me. Not as the Queen-to-be." she looked up at her mother shyly, only to see she was smiling._

_ "All right dear, I'll go talk to Heidi. Give me the dress so I can show it to her as a template," she reached out, but her daughter pulled away slightly, _

_ "No that's ok Mom," she said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, "I know you're busy. I'll take it to her later tonight."_

_ Regina's eyes lost a bit of their glow. Ever since she became Queen, mother and daughter barely ever saw each other anymore, "Ok honey," she sighed, "I have to get to a council meeting, and I think I saw Maurice come in about ten minutes ago, he's waiting for you in the study."_

_ Everly groaned, "Do I have to go to lessons today?" she pouted, sticking her lower lip out and giving her mother her best puppy dog eyes. _

_ Regina laughed and kissed her forehead, "Yes honey. You know how important it is that you learn to-"_

_ "Run the kingdom so I can be the next heir," she finished, "I know. But Mom, Maurice is so boring!" _

_ "He's the best tutor in the kingdom dear," Everly rolled her eyes and Regina chuckled. "Run along now, you know how he hates waiting."_

_ "A punctual princess is a practical princess," Everly imitated her gruff tutor. Then she sighed and turned toward the stairs, "I'm going. I'm going."_

_ Regina smiled, "Have fun dear," she called. _

_ Everly turned ns stuck out her tongue playfully, "Hey Mom?" she asked before turning around._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Can we, maybe, make apple cake tonight? Together?" it seemed like forever since she and her mom had baked together. _

_ Regina beamed, "Of course dear, I'd love that." _(End Flashback)

* * *

That had been a month ago. The next day, Everly had starting formulating the plan to find her father, both for her mother, and for herself. Now the letters had been sent, and all she could do was cross her fingers and hope they'd show up. The rest was up to fate.

**Ps: If you are reading this, you must like OUAT :) If so, come check out an AWESOME Fanfiction and Art Facebook group I started with WritelkeUmeanit, Emilie Brown, and our fellow Oncers! Its called OUAT Fan Fiction and Creations. The link is on my profile. Hope you enjoyed, and hope to see you there! :D**


End file.
